


The Hottie With The Dog

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: What was meant to be a confrontation quickly turns into a flirtation.





	The Hottie With The Dog

“Can I help you?”

“Uh-yea…”

You pushed your way into his apartment, the dog immediately coming over and sniffing around you.

Usually you’d be fawning over a cute little thing like that-but you were here to get your message across, and that was it.

“I’m gonna need you to keep that dog quiet”.

“Uh-sorry?”

“The dog. I don’t know if it’s just a late sleeper or something, but it stays up all night long, barking it’s head off. Which then keeps my cat up the entire night, and I have to listen to his screeching. So…if you wouldn’t mind, please keep it quiet”.

“Uh-sure. Sorry…yea. I’ll-I’ll try and keep her quiet from now on”, he muttered, suddenly looking embarrassed as all hell, which was totally not what you came over to do.

“Oh-ok. Thank you. It’s…it’s a cute dog”, you commented, giving into the urge to make him feel better.

And it seemed as though your comment worked, his face lighting up as he scratched her head.

“Yea-she. Roxy. She’s my girl”.

You nodded, smiling softly as you watched him kneel and rub her belly.

“Cute”.

“Thank you”, he said, looking up with a cocky smirk, making you roll your eyes, a soft smile on your face.

“Ha-ha. Just-make sure you keep her quiet from now on”.

He nodded, standing up and walking you the few feet to the door, leaning against it as he held it open.

“So-you live below me?”

“Uh-sorta. One floor down. One apartment across. Name’s y/n, by the way”.

You took his hand when he held it out, noting how strangely smooth it was, but still strong.

“Luke”.

“Nice to meet you, Luke”.

He nodded, eyeing you, before he decided to just go for it.

“Uh-so-seeing as you’ve met Roxy, maybe I can come over to yours? Meet your cat?”

You scoffed in amusement, staring at him with your eyebrows raised.

“Was that you tryna get yourself invited into my apartment?”

He shrugged, grinning like a lovestruck teenager as he waited for an answer.

You contemplated the thought of inviting over the stranger you’d only just met and had spoken to for less than five minutes-not sure if that was a wise decision.

But the look on his face and the air he gave off had you feeling like you could trust him-so you gave in.

“Fine. My place-tomorrow-nine. That ok?”

You watched as he nodded, before turning around and walking to the elevator, a smile plastered on your face.

And as you got on and glanced at him one last time, you were suddenly grateful for the constant barking and the sleepless nights-all of which had led you to the hottie with the dog.


End file.
